


Benthic Scream

by moonorchiids



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Benthic scream was removed but fuck it, Don't Ask, Dovahkiin's name is Noir, Gen, Gross, Gross tentacle vomit, HE JUST WANTED TO SHOUT, It's gross, Noir is pretty much forced to vomit up Hermaus Mora, Sorta gross, Unrelated to purging, Vomiting, im so mean, like i said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Miraak is dead. Now what?Now he had achieved something; be it prize or punishment.(alt: Noir can't take more than 11 inches.)(alt2: Noir screams and god comes out.  )
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Benthic Scream

**Author's Note:**

> No hentai here folks, just gross!

Noir was a man. Not just any man, the Dovahkiin. Slayer of Alduin, Thane of damn near every hold, one of the best warriors of Skyim, hailing from Black Marsh.

Except, that man was a, in the words of braver travelers who dared say it to his face, "cunt." Then again, they would end with their iron daggers in their chests, in a moderately amusing pose.

But this was Hermaus Mora. 

Then again, Noir has guts.

Then again, Apocrypha would be a great adventure.

So Noir agreed to kill Miraak.

So? Not like that matters. He killed a guy. He does that all the time. Maybe not for daedric princes, but Noir was a murderer nonetheless.

Shitty people tend to have power. 

Noir being proof of this. 

Then they get punished.

As soon as Noir left Apocrypha, he felt heavy. Like his throat was heavy.

It felt like it was squirming.

Perhaps it was a side effect to prolonged daedric contact?

Whatever. 

It doesn't matter what he was fighting.

He doesn't remember.

All he remembers was shouting.

The normal, light, airy feeling as the shout came was gone.

"YOL, TOOR Sh-"

Heavy. Noir shrieked. The heaviness was growing. Getting...

Getting tendrils.

They were squirming, wiggling through, stretching his throat just leaving it. He screamed, but was muffled by sloshing, as it raced out, his reptillian jaw unhinging not unlike a snake, bones snapping to make way for the tentacles. He tried to stop it, he fell to his knees, writhing in pain, as the tentacles hit into his opponent.

When he awoke from fainting, he was light, and he knew the name.

What happened wasn't a shout.

It was a scream.

It was the benthic scream.


End file.
